A Power Greater Than You Can Imagine
by Jumi
Summary: Radditz and Nappa are tired of Zarbon and Dodoria, so they decide to do something about it.


A Power Greater Than You Can Imagine

A Power Greater Than You Can Imagine   
by   
Robert Silvers

He was a rather large man, possibly the largest in the room. Not that his size mattered much around here. His companion was no slouch either. He noticed the others around the room as he stepped up to the bar. The other, only slightly smaller man followed. 

"So, what'll it be, baldy?" the bartender asked with a smile. 

"Don't call me baldy," Nappa said as he rubbed his bald head. The man beside him, Radditz, chuckled a bit. "Uh... give me some liquor. Yeah, the strongest stuff you got." 

"Heh," Radditz grinned. "Go easy, Nappa. We don't want to get drunk and piss Freeza off." He turned to the bartender. "Give me the same." 

The bartender gave them both rather large glasses of some mysterious green liquid. They took the glasses and sat at a small table in the corner, just like always. Though Nappa, Radditz, and Vegeta didn't have any unusual dislike for their colleagues, they preferred to keep to themselves. They didn't associate with Freeza's other workers, or with much of anybody. They preferred being the lone Saiya-jins. The other patrons of the bar, who also worked for Freeza, didn't pay them any mind. 

"I could give a rat's ass if Freeza gets pissed off," Nappa said to Radditz when they were out of earshot of the rest of the room. "I hate that lizard freak." 

"Heh," Radditz grinned. "I never liked him either. Ordering us Saiya-jin around like common dogs. You know, they say he destroyed the planet Vegeta. They say he killed the king and then blew it up. The whole planet." 

"I know what they say," Nappa said. "It's probably true. That freak is afraid of us, you know. He's afraid of the Saiya-jin. That's why he did it. He was afraid of a Super Saiya-jin taking his throne." 

"Does Vegeta know?" Radditz asked. "I mean, does he know Freeza destroyed our planet?" 

"He probably does," Nappa said. "I've never talked to him about it, but I'd say he's heard the same rumors." 

"It must make him very angry," Radditz said. "We should all rebel." 

"Ha ha ha," Nappa laughed. "Just the three of us? That would be over pretty quickly." 

"I don't care," Radditz said. "I'd just like to get one good lick in on Freeza. Just one. Then they can bury me in the dirtiest, muddiest, shallowest grave they can find." 

"There wouldn't be anything left to bury," a strong clear voice said. Radditz and Nappa looked up, and noticed it was Vegeta. 

"Well, still," Radditz said. "I'd like to just punch that freak right in the nose. And his two cronies Zarbon and Dodoria too." 

"Yeah," Nappa said. "I hate those two too. I don't know who I hate more, that fish-faced freak Dodoria or that glorified priss Zarbon." 

"Hey, there's an idea," Radditz said. "You take out Zarbon, I'll take out Dodoria, and Vegeta can take care of Freeza." 

"Don't be foolish," Vegeta said. "Those three are much stronger than us." 

"What are you saying?" Nappa asked. "You don't think we could take those three?" 

"No," Vegeta said. He took a breath and then finished. "I know we couldn't take them. Zarbon is more powerful than all three of us put together. As much as I hate it, there's nothing we can do." 

"Yeah," Radditz sighed. "Nothing." 

"Well, if it isn't the three homeless Saiya-jin," Dodoria said as he approached the table, followed by Zarbon. 

"Who asked you, porcupine-face?" Nappa said as he stood up. 

"Sit down, Nappa," Vegeta said as he turned to Zarbon and Dodoria. "What do you two want?" 

"Nothing," Zarbon said. "We just came to tell you, Vegeta. Freeza wants to see you." 

"When?" Vegeta asked. 

"Oh," Dodoria said aloud as he looked at the ceiling, "About a half-hour ago." 

"You imbeciles," Vegeta said as he walked out the door. 

"Hope he doesn't get in trouble for tardiness," Dodoria said to Zarbon with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, that'd be a real shame," Zarbon said. 

"Is there some particular reason you two losers are still around?" Radditz asked as he took a drink of his beverage. 

"Watch your tongue," Dodoria said as shot Radditz a glare. Radditz grinned. 

"We don't particularly enjoy your company," Nappa said. "So why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" 

"You Saiya-jin are becoming a real pain," Zarbon said. "Honestly, I don't know why Freeza keeps you around." 

"Maybe it's because he knows how useless you two are," Radditz said. 

"You've got some lip, monkey," Dodoria said as he pounded his fist on the table. 

"Now, now," Zarbon said. "Excuse these two backwoods hicks. You know Saiya-jin don't have much in the way of manners." 

"Oh, did you hear that, Radditz?" Nappa asked. "We're uncivilized ruffians simply because we don't lick Freeza's boots like these two." 

"You two Saiya-jin are getting on my nerves," Dodoria said. 

"Do we look concerned?" Radditz asked. "If you don't want to listen to us bad-mouth you, then leave." 

"Yeah," Nappa said. "That way you won't have to hear it." 

"Grrrrr..." Dodoria growled. "Maybe you two would like to put your money where your mouth is, and go outside with us." 

"Dodoria," Zarbon said with a sigh. 

"Heh," Radditz grinned. "Fine by me. What about you, Nappa?" 

"I thought they'd never ask," Nappa said. "We can take these two and be back before our drinks get warm." 

"After you, then," Dodoria said as he gestured toward the door. Nappa and Radditz got up and went out the door, followed by Dodoria and Zarbon. 

"So where are we going to do this at?" Zarbon asked. 

"At?" Dodoria asked. 

"We're in the middle of town, Dodoria," Zarbon said. "We can't fight here." 

"How about the salt flats about three miles out of town," Radditz said. "It should be evacuated. That way, no one will ever find your bodies." 

"You're just asking for it," Dodoria said. 

"Fine," Zarbon said. "If we must do this, the salt flats it is." He flew off, followed by the others. 

* * * * *

"Okay," Nappa said as they all landed in the middle of a flat desert. "Let's do this." 

"Oh, this is pointless," Zarbon said. 

"Scared?" Nappa asked. "I don't blame ya." 

"Please," Zarbon said. "Bored is more like it. I have better things to do than fight with two monkeys. The Ginyu Force is having a party tonight. They even got rid of Guldo and Recoome too." 

"I wasn't invited," Radditz said. 

"That's because the Ginyu Force doesn't like Saiya-jin," Dodoria said. 

"Well," Nappa said. "We Saiya-jin don't like them either. So I guess it evens out." 

"I'll tell you what, Dodoria," Zarbon said. "I'll let you handle these two. If you need my help, I'll be waiting over here." 

"Don't you want to fight?" Dodoria asked. "It's not like I'll actually need help with these two." 

"Like I said, there are more interesting things I could be doing," Zarbon said. "So I'll be over here if you need my help, and if by some miracle they manage to beat you, well, then I guess they can double team me." 

"See, Nappa?" Radditz grinned as he popped his knuckles. "This is going to be easier than I thought. It's like a dream come true." 

"That's what you think," Dodoria said. "More like a nightmare for you two." 

"Let's go," Radditz said as he fixed his scouter onto his face. "Right now!" With that, he began powering up and flames shot up around him. 

"Oh, my," Dodoria said as he put his scouter on as well. "Your power level is at a whopping 1100." 

"Oh, yeah?" Nappa asked as he put his scouter on. "Check mine!" He began powering up as well. 

"Hm..." Dodoria said as he got a readout. "4500... not bad." He grinned. "Now why don't I show you mine?" 

"I've always wondered how strong you goons are," Radditz said. "Looks like I get my chance to find out." 

"You'll see, boy," Dodoria said. "Get ready!" He began powering up too. Purple flame shot up around his body. 

"Holy..." Nappa said as he looked at his scouter. Radditz had a look of disbelief on his face. 

"What does it say?" Dodoria asked. 

"Twent... it says... it says twenty thous-" Radditz mumbled before he was cut off by Nappa. 

"It says you die!" Nappa said as he rushed at Dodoria and began pummeling him. Dodoria grinned as he blocked every hit, then delivered a blow to Nappa's stomach that sent him reeling across the landscape. 

"It says twenty thousand," Zarbon said as he read off his scouter, confirming what Dodoria already knew. Unfortunately, Nappa and Radditz did not. 

"Oh no..." Radditz said. Nappa dusted his head off as he got up. He noticed the hole in his armor. 

"Silly monkey," Zarbon said as he smirked. 

"Now you're making me angry!" Nappa said flames shot up around him and he prepared for another assault. "C'mon, Radditz!" 

"Yeah... yeah, right, Nappa," Radditz said as he powered up. Together with Nappa he flew at Dodoria and they both began punching at him. He grinned as he blocked or dodged each hit. He then kicked Nappa in the chin, sending him flying into the air, and punched Radditz in the nose, sending him on his back. He then flew up above Nappa and smashed him in the back with both hands, sending him into the ground. 

"Don't you two monkeys get it?" Dodoria grinned. "I'm too strong for you two. Even if Vegeta were helping you, you still couldn't win." 

"Never, you sack of shit!" Nappa said as he flew at Dodoria, still a little groggy from the last hit. Dodoria simply dodged out of the way. When Nappa realized he missed, he turned only to be hit in the face with one of Dodoria's fireballs. His scouter crumbled as he fell to the ground. 

"Nappa!" Radditz screamed. "You stupid pink blow-fish! I'll kill you!" He powered up and flew up in the air and began raining fireballs down upon Dodoria. After ten or so shots, he grinned, hoping that he had managed to finish Dodoria. When the smoke cleared, Dodoria was still there. In a flash he was behind Radditz, and before Radditz could react, Dodoria had him by the back of the head, driving him toward the ground. 

"Dodoria!" Nappa yelled as he dashed out toward the descending duo. Dodoria managed to slam Radditz's head into the ground, and break his scouter in the process, but Nappa was right there waiting with a punch which went through Dodoria's armor and into the pink flesh underneath. Before Dodoria could get over the shock, Nappa blasted him in the face with a chi blast, which knocked him back and destroyed his scouter to boot. 

"You stupid Saiya-jin monkey! Now I'm mad!" Dodoria shouted as he got up. 

"You should be," Radditz said as he coughed up some blood and rose to his feet. "Never underestimate a Saiya-jin. We were made for fighting." 

"I bet you were," Dodoria said. "It seems to me that you were made for dying!" In a flash he was behind Radditz again, and this time he had a handful of Radditz's tail. 

"Argh! Let go!" Radditz screamed. 

"I don't think so," Dodoria said as he lifted Radditz over his head and spun him around by his tail, letting him go thirty or forty feet away. 

"Just what I should expect," Nappa said. "A dirty tail-grabber. That sounds about right from one of Freeza's lackeys." 

"I don't have to grab your tail to beat you," Dodoria said. "I just enjoy giving you misery." 

Radditz lifted up his head and tried to get to his feet, then realized it was futile and fell to the ground, unconscious. Nappa looked upon his wounded comrade. 

'Maybe it was a mistake,' Nappa said. 'Maybe they are too strong.' He looked at the grinning faces of Zarbon and Dodoria. Was it really impossible for him to win? 'If only Vegeta were here,' Nappa thought. 'Then we could take this clown. Vegeta can do anything.' 

"You stupid pink fool," Nappa said. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He powered up and flew at Dodoria. Dodoria caught each of Nappa's hands, and Nappa then head-butted him in the face. Dodoria stumbled back a few feet and Nappa continued to work on Dodoria's body. 

"I'm never going to give up!" he screamed as he continued to pound on Dodoria, breaking the armor in some places. "This is for every Saiya-jin that ever wanted to punish you for the things you've done! This is for every Saiya-jin that'll never get the chance!" He finished off his barage with a kick which sent Dodoria back several feet, then powered up a blast with both hands, unleashing it on Dodoria. 

"I can't bloody believe it," Zarbon said to himself as his scouter went off. "His power level is at 6000. That stupid monkey's actually getting somewhere with Dodoria. I wonder if he actually needs my help?" 

Nappa stopped, exhausted with all the energy he'd used in his assault on Dodoria. He took several deep breaths as he flew to Radditz and waited for the smoke to clear. 

"Did you get him, brother?" Radditz asked as he raised his head a bit. 

"I... I think so," Nappa said. "I don't think he could survive that." 

"Wrong," a voice said as the smoke cleared. It was Dodoria. "You just don't get it, do you? You pitiful Saiya-jin aren't strong enough to kill me. And Freeza's even more powerful than I am. I'd always figured you'd rebel sometime. But your little rebellion ends here. I wouldn't have even let you three live at all if it had been my choice." 

"He's... he's still alive?!" Nappa said to himself as he looked on in disbelief. "How could he survive that?" 

"I guess we're done for," Radditz said to Nappa without raising his head or even turning over. "And I never even got to punch Freeza in the nose." 

"If you think you can kill me, you pink blowfish," Nappa said, "Then come on and try!" 

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dodoria said as he ran toward Nappa and began blasting. Nappa wasn't fast enough to dodge, so he put his arms across his face and hoped it would be enough. The blasts didn't hit him in the face, but the ones that hit his stomach did more than enough damage. Nappa was already severely weakened by the time Dodoria got to him. Dodoria punched him repeatedly in the face, then sent him several feet away with a kick. He jumped into the air and landed on Nappa's stomach, stomping him into the ground. 

"Just like I thought," Zarbon commented. "Stupid monkey's don't know when to give up." 

"Heh," Dodoria grinned. "Now they don't have to worry about it." He looked at Nappa's beaten body and Radditz, who lay several feet away, unable to move. "Now what do you have to say?" He asked as he lifted Nappa's head up and slapped him in the face a couple of times. He looked toward Zarbon. 

"Do you think I should kill these two?" Dodoria asked. 

"Whatever," Zarbon said. "Just hurry up." 

"Okay," Dodoria said. "It's curtains for you Saiya-jin!" He grabbed Nappa's feet and dragged him over to Radditz, then tossed him on top of Radditz. "Maybe someday I'll send Vegeta to join you. But for now, so long!" He took several steps away and powered up a blast. Without any more thought, he let the blast go, grinning all the while. 

"Ungh!" came a grunt from somewhere between Nappa and Radditz and the blast. The blast flew off into the air and out of sight. Dodoria saw Vegeta standing in front of his two fallen comrades. He had punched the blast away with his fist. 

"Well, well," Dodoria said. "Come to die as well? It was noble of you to save your friends, though. I'm sure there's a nice spot in Hell for you." 

"Save your talk, Dodoria," Vegeta said with a sneer. "Nappa and Radditz already warmed you up, and now I'm going to kick your ass the right way. Then I'll get to Zarbon." 

"Oh, really?" Zarbon said as he crossed his arms from his vantage point twenty or thirty feet away. He had not moved during the entire fight. 

"Yeah," Vegeta said. "I've got news for you. I'm more powerful than these two, and I eat punks like you for breakfast." 

Nappa grinned as he raised his head. "It's true," he said as he looked at Dodoria. "He can beat you. He's the strongest Saiya-jin." 

"Then let's go," Dodoria said. "It'll be nice to actually have a challenge for a change." 

"Anytime," Vegeta said as he began powering up. 

"Enough!" a voice shouted from behind Zarbon. Vegeta stopped powering up and Zarbon and Dodoria turned around. It was Freeza. 

"You stupid Saiya-jin," Freeza said. "Can't you stop fighting for once and just think? You can't beat Zarbon and Dodoria. They're the best of the best. And I'm even stronger." 

"Hmph," Vegeta said. "Tell them to stop attacking my men, and I'll gladly leave them alone. But I'm not going to stand by as they repeatedly provoke my soldiers." 

"Your soldiers?" Freeza said. "You're not a prince anymore, Vegeta. You all work for me." He looked at Vegeta, then grinned. "But very well. Zarbon, Dodoria... don't bother these three any more. Don't look at them, don't talk to them, don't even go near them. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Zarbon and Dodoria said in unison. 

"Good," Freeza said. He then flew his pod over to Nappa and Radditz's fallen bodies. "Are you two awake?" 

"Yeah..." Nappa said groggily as he rolled over, off of Radditz and onto the hard ground, making a loud thud in the process. Radditz, apparently too tired to even speak, merely raised his hand as he lay there on his stomach. Vegeta looked at them, partially in pity, and partially in disgust. 

"It's no secret that you three don't like Dodoria and Zarbon," Freeza began. "You probably don't even like me. But I don't care. I want you to remember this defeat. Remember that Dodoria, the weakest of my men, beat you both easily. And remember too, that I'm a million times more powerful than all five of you put together. So I'm going to let you both live right now, simply because you pose no threat at all to me. And if you ever think of rebelling against me, I want you to remember this defeat. My power is a power greater than you can imagine. Don't even think of fighting me unless you are immortal. Vegeta, get these two to regeneration tanks." With that said, he lifted his pod into the air, and within moments he was gone. 

Vegeta looked at his two fallen comrades in silence. Dodoria and Zarbon turned and prepared to leave. 

"One last thing," Vegeta said. Dodoria and Zarbon turned around. "Just remember, Freeza won't always be around to protect you. One day, I'm going to kill you both. Count on it." Zarbon and Dodoria turned away from his steely glare, looked at each other, chuckled, and flew off, slightly unnerved by the determination and ease which Vegeta showed in saying that. Vegeta watched them fly away, then lifted his comrades up, one in each arm, and flew off to a nearby hospital. 

* * * * *

Vegeta stood waiting for Radditz's tank to drain so Radditz could get out of the regeneration tank. He had already let Nappa out, fully recovered and stronger to boot. As the last of the water drained from Radditz's tank, Radditz stepped out of it, stronger than ever. 

"I'm ashamed of you," Vegeta said. "Both of you." 

"But Vegeta," Nappa said. "We were defending the pride of the Saiya-jin race." 

"Don't give me that," Vegeta said. "You pointlessly started a fight you couldn't win. And you both got beat, and nearly killed. You are stronger now, thanks to your Saiya-jin blood, and hopefully you're a little smarter too." 

"Don't you want us to kill Freeza's lap dogs?" Radditz asked 

"Of course I do!" Vegeta shouted. "If you know for a fact that you can beat Zarbon and Dodoria some day, then I want you to go shove a blast down their throats, and give them my regards before you send them to Hell. But they're both much more powerful than you. You should have known that. When someone is twenty times stronger than you, or even four or five times stronger than you, there's no point in fighting them. That's why we can't just go kill Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. They're much stronger than us. Someday, maybe, we'll be able to. But right now, it's not even possible for us." 

"It still sucks," Nappa said. "We're the last of the Saiya-jin. And instead of rebuilding our empire and dominating the galaxy, we're doing Freeza's dirty work. If only we had some help." 

"Yeah," Radditz said. He thought a moment, then turned back to Nappa and Vegeta. "What about my brother, Kakarrot? The one that was sent to Earth before planet Vegeta was destroyed." 

"That's true," Vegeta said. "He's only a third-class Saiya-jin, but he could still be a help to us. And if he's already decimated the population of Earth, we could use it as our home base." 

"That's a great idea, Vegeta," Nappa said. 

"I wonder if my brother's really out there?" Radditz asked. 

"Radditz," Vegeta said. "I have an important mission for you. I want you to take a pod to Earth. Find Kakarrot, and see if he's fulfilled his mission. If so, persuade him to join us and contact me immediately. If not, then carry out the mission yourself. Either way, we'll get a new planet, and we might get a new Saiya-jin as well." 

"Okay, Vegeta," Radditz said as he ran out the door. 

"Contact us if there's any trouble at all," Vegeta said. 

"Do you think Kakarrot is still out there?" Nappa asked. 

"I don't know," Vegeta said. "If he is, he could be a great help to us. I'll do anything to kill Dodoria and Zarbon. And Freeza. One day, I'll make them pay for what they did to our planet. One day I'll dance on their graves." No sooner had he spoken the words than he could see himself killing Freeza with his own two hands. A smirk came to his face. 

"Come on, Nappa," he said as he walked out the door. Nappa followed. "While Radditz is finding Kakarrot, we're going to fight Saibamen and train, and maybe collect a few too. One day, we will rebel against Freeza. One day, a Saiya-jin will kill Freeza. One day, I will kill Freeza." 

"I can't wait, Vegeta," Nappa said. "I can't wait." 

THE END


End file.
